Love and Downfalls
by rmoodie
Summary: When Spencer Hastings, an all around brainiac begins to fall for her best friend, an artistic and carefree brunette. Her feelings get the best of her as she starts to distance herself from her best friends in an attempt to eliminate the love that she feels for Aria. But who would've known that Aria would pull her back in so she could finally confess her love for Spencer.


A loud grunt echoed throughout the empty kitchen as I slammed my head into the book before me. My head spun with thoughts of trigonometry, biology, and a particular brunette that had captured her thoughts for weeks now. No,she couldn't. Not now, not ever. _Snap out of it Hastings, focus!_ I turned my head to the side and checked my phone. 12:24 and 2 missed calls from Hanna. _Ugh,what do you want?_  
After a couple of rings the phone crackled as Hanna's voice spoke on the other end."Spence! What are you doing?! We were supposed to go shopping like an hour ago,get your ass out of bed and get over here!"  
"Hey I'm not in bed blondie, there's this thing called studying and sometimes you actually have to before a test. Look, I'm sorry I forgot about today. I got caught up in... Something. Anyw-"  
"Ohh did Hasting's have a little fun with her right hand? Is that her idea of'studying'?"  
"No and no, Hanna that's just, no. Listen, I'll be over in twenty just sit tight alright?"  
"Fine, just promise me that you'll dish the dirt on this new piece of eye candy that you're so caught up in"  
"There is no eye candy! I was studyi-" With that the line went dead and Hanna was gone. _God dammit, was I that obvious? Does she really know me that well?_ I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I closed the large textbook in front of me. Sighing heavily I made my way upstairs to get ready for the inevitable.

***

"Lord Jesus, I can't believe my eyes. Spencer Hastings is finally here! And oh look,twenty minutes late. This guy must have you totally horny, who is it? Oh it's Toby isn't it?" Hanna had that devilish glint in her eyes that could only mean one thing. She wasn't going to leave this alone.  
"Okay first of all, it's 12:40 so I'm perfectly on time. Second, no one has me horny Hanna! Third, Toby? Really? Can we just go to the mall and be done with it?" Hanna's blue eyes saddened and she accompanied her face with a pout. God dammit, that pout is so like Aria's... _Hastings stop it!_

"Whatcha thinking about, Spence?" A sweet voice chirped from beside me, I looked down and my breath hitched. Shit. Those big brown eyes stared up at me with a hint of confusion and concern. It broke my heart. Her beauty, her mind, her everything simply broke my heart. "Hey! Hello? Anyone in there?" She chuckled as stood on her tiptoes and knocked her fist on my head.  
"What?.. What?" My mind was blank, I couldn't think straight. All I could see were those brown eyes and that wonderful smile.  
"Spence? Is everything okay? You don't look so good? Are you sick?"  
"No no no, I'm fine. Really. Just a little distracted today, that's all." I managed to send a small smile towards the brunette, trying my best to eliminate the look of worry on her face.  
"Yeah, Spence is totally crushing on some new guy. That's what was keeping her so busy this morning if you know what I mean" the blonde turned to Aria winking in the process.  
"Oh.. Well, who is it Spence?" She smiled up at me, but her eyes told a whole other story. They looked upset, maybe even disappointed. No Spencer, she isn't upset. You're kidding yourself now. But what if she was? Why would she be?... "Hey, I'm talking to you hot stuff!" She snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me in close, right up against her warm and curvy body. I looked down at her wide-eyed and with my mouth agape. A rush of heat engulfed my body and I was unable to stop the throbbing between my legs at her seductive tone. Finally my mind caught up with the situation and I stuttered  
"What? Oh it's no one, really. It's no one. Hey I have to go, my head.. It hurts and homework and yeah.. I'm sorry Han. Maybe we can all go tomorrow, I'm not feeling up to it today. I'm sorry" My words tripped and trampled each other as I spoke. I doubt anyone could understand a word I said at that point. Aria grabbed my arm as I turned to leave and softly rubbed traces with her thumb as she spoke.  
"Do you want me to drive you home? I can make you some tea or something?" Her voice was soft and full of concern. It killed me and I had to get away from it, as quickly as possible.  
"No! I'm fine okay? Just leave it already!" My voice was harsh and bit hard at the short beauty on front of me. Her eyes flashed with sadness and she looked hurt. It tore me apart.  
"Fine.. Come on Hanna, lets just go to the mall. I need it." Her voice was cold and emotionless. She and Hanna turned to leave and I did the same, my heart snapping with every step that I took. All I could think for the rest of the day was _w__hat the hell did I just do? _


End file.
